


Form Ephemeral

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Classic Who, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Time's Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-05-16
Updated: 1996-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outer form changes, the soul remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form Ephemeral

And can this Champion love? Does Merlin weep?  
Hearts constraining silence; the stubborn soul endures  
The busy violation of the searching steel,  
And trial by ordeal makes of sacrifice an art.  
What dreams do Androzani's bloody sands keep fast,  
Or telescoping futures shattered fall to prove?  
What price the bitter loneliness of fear, embraced,  
Or careful durance shaped 'neath watchful, legal eyes?  
Weary flesh too simple now to hold what Time demands,  
Yet knew the white-hot flame, &amp; resolute cried out  
Against all desolation countenanced and wrought.  
That stamp is not forgot, but set in soul and bone  
Beyond eradication: where wounds and nightmares sleep.


End file.
